mystarakaramekioscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin
Goblins (pop. 16,350) Common goblins (Goblinus goblinus) are a numerous race in Karameikos. Their presence in the region can be traced back to the humanoid invasions that befell Traladara after the Battle of Sardal Pass (BC 492). The goblins dominate most of the central Dymrak Forest west of the Rugalov River, where more than eight thousand of them are found. Dymrak goblins are split among the larger tribes of Karameikos– like the Dread Horde (which also includes a number of hobgoblins), the Red Blade, and the Vipers – some of which are in league with Argosyl. Many goblins also live in the Altan Tepes mountains and in the forested hill country east of the Hillfollow River, their clans often under the control of hobgoblin or orc tribes – with the notable exception of the Yellow Fang tribe. A number of other dangerous goblin tribes are found in the Wufwolde region between the Windrush and Hillfollow Rivers, followed by the mountain clans who live north of Threshold and Verge, in the Black Peaks Mountains. Lastly, some smaller goblin clans live in the southern area of the Black Eagle Barony, where they lend their services as mercenaries to the Black Eagle Baron. Dymrak Goblins sadsa Shortsword. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. Spear. Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20 ft./60 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage, or 5 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack. wolves Red-Blade Clan asd Shortsword. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. Sling. Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 30/120 ft. , one target. Hit: 4 (1d4 + 2) bludgeoning damage. giant shrew Viper Clan das Warhammer. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft ., one target. Hit: 7 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage, or 8 (1d10 +2) bludgeoning damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack. Dagger. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage. vipers Wolfskull Clan l;jjj Battleaxe. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 12 (1d8 + 2) slashing damage, or 14 (1d10 + 2) slashing damage if used with two hands. Spear. Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20 ft./60 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage, or 5 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack. wolf Yellow-Fang Clan das Scimitar. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage. Shortbow. Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 80ft./320 ft., Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. rock baboon Goblin WarriorBased on the Kobold, Monster Manual pg 195 Small Humanoid (Goblin), chaotic Armor Class 12 Hit Points 5 (2d6 - 2) Speed 30 ft. STR 7 (-2) DEX 15 (+2) CON 9 (- 1) INT 8 (- 1) WIS 7 (- 2) CHA 8 (-1) Skills Stealth +6 Senses darkvision 60ft., passive Perception 8 Languages Goblin Challenge 1/8 (25 XP) Nimble Escape. The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. ACTIONS Wolfskull Clan Red-Blade Clan Viper Clan Yellow-fang Goblin BodyguardBased on the standard Goblin, Monster Manual pg. 166 Small humanoid (goblinoid), neutral evil Armor Class 15 (leather armor, shield) Hit Points 7 (2d6) Speed 30ft. STR 8 (- 1) DEX 14 (+2) CON 10 (+0) INT 10 (+0) WIS 8 (- 1) CHA 8 (-1) Skills Stealth +6 Senses darkvision GO ft., passive Perception 9 Languages Common, Goblin Challenge 1/4 (50 XP) Nimble Escape. The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. ACTIONS Scimitar. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage. Shortbow. Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 80f320 ft., Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. Goblin KingBased on the standard Goblin Boss, Monster Manual pg. 166 Small humanoid (goblinoid), neutral evil Armor Class 17 (chain shirt, shield) Hit Points 21 (6d6) Speed 30ft. STR 10 (+0) DEX 14 (+2) Skills Stealth +6 CON 10 (+0) INT 10 (+0) WIS 8 (-1) Senses darkvision 60ft., passive Perception 9 Languages Common, Goblin Challenge 1 (200 XP) CHA 10 (+0) Nimble Escape. The goblin can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns. ACTIONS Multiattack. The goblin makes two attacks with its scimitar. The second attack has disadvantage. Scimitar. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage. javelin. Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. REACTIONS Redirect Attack. When a creature the goblin can see targets it with an attack, the goblin chooses another goblin within 5 feet of it. The two goblins swap places, and the chosen goblin becomes the target instead. Category:Race